


Emerald sparkles.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [12]
Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comics), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Shenanigans, Short, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: This crossover was inspired by an headcanon from https://blanddcheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/633354860654460928/princess-glimmer-of-etheria-is-the-green-lanternAlso I can imagine the sheer amount of chaos if this crossover would ever happen in the comics.
Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423135
Kudos: 2





	Emerald sparkles.

It wasn't the best morning for the best friend squad when something glowing, not quite sentient basically phased through the hull of their ship and freaked everyone out.

Especially by starting to talk to Glimmer...

_**Glimmer of Etheria, you have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the green lantern corps.  
** _

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

'Sometimes you gotta say that these rings are more stubborn than the bearers' Jess hissed when they followed the ring that had jumped to an far galaxy to an planet that had appeared out of macfreaking nowhere...

'Should I be offended by that?' Hal asked, sounding somewhere between offended, tired and confused by everything that just happened.

'I am going to ignore everything just said' Jo muttered and Simon shrugged, clearly used to the banter and bullshit.

'Guys, please just focus' Jessica grunted. 'If we handle this as soon as possible, we can head back to HQ'.

_**An space vessel from Etheria is approaching.** _

'Does have Etheria knowledge of that tech?' Simon asked. 'Except for the Horde?'.

'I don't know, but they have knowledge about something called "first ones tech" and some limited resources... They mostly rely on magic and other things' Hal answered, his eyes on the ship moving away from Etheria.

'Where did you hear that?' Jo asked, crossing her arms and staring at the older lantern who flashed an smirk at them.

'The blues told me to observe that planet' he said with a shrug. 'I think there's a high possibility that a so-called princess becomes the new protector of this sector'.

'Okaaaay?' Jo just replied, still staring at the other when they slowed down.

'Ever since the leader of the Horde murdered the last Gl' he continued. 'Few years ago, according to the reports'.

'So, you're telling us that there haven't been a ringbearer for a long time in this sector' Simon stated.

'Exactly'.

* * *

_'If you are receiving this.... You are the new Green Lantern of this sector and I have died in battle with the leader of the Horde'_ the hologram of the woman who had popped up began. ' _My name is Surya Starchaser of Turyi'.  
_

'This isn't First Ones tech' Adora stated, staring at the glowing ring while being fully transformed into She-ra, assuming that the ring would explode.

'What's a "Green Lantern"?' Bow asked poking at the ring and hologram.

' _I assume that you do not know what Green Lanterns are and I will give you a crash course'_ the woman continued with a wry smile and more holograms appeared with people in the same uniforms, with the same symbols and same rings. 

_'Billions of years ago, an species called the Guardians of Universe founded the Green Lantern Corps... We patrol and protect the universe as peacekeepers and an intergalactic independent police force_ ' she began the story. ' _Every duo of Lanterns protects an space sector, tapping into the emerald light of will'._

 _'Be brave, be strong and never give up.... You are not alone and there are many others like you who will stand besides you'_ the woman continued with an genuine smile _. 'The ring on your finger is the most powerful and dangerous weapon, be careful with what you wish for... Power can consume you'._

 _'Remember, the ring chooses its bearer for a reason. Your emotions make you strong and unique, we all use our abilities and powers in an unique way_ ' the hologram went on before smiling full with sadness before straightening her back and looking up. ' _Good luck'._

'It's dangerous?' Bow asked, staring at the ring pulsating with Glimmer's heartbeat.

'Just like an sword is dangerous' Catra shrugged staring at the glowing weapon.

'What can you do with it?' she then added, looking like she was high on catnip. 'I wanna see'.

'Okay, what can you do?' Glimmer asked, not quite knowing what to expect of an green, glowing ring.

'A lot' someone answered and everyone was ready to throw down with the Unknown intruder.

A woman was leaning against the wall while raising an eyebrow at the best friend squad.

* * *

'Jessica Cruz, Lantern of Earth. Sector 2814' Jess said with an cheeky smile, a mock salute and a silence fell aside the tall warrior chick - She-Ra - transforming back in a still buff chick.

'I gotta admit, that ring gave us a hard time' she added with a shrug.

'What can you do? I wanna know' the cat girl said, while pouncing like crazy.

'Kick ass, take names and save the day' Jessica replied. 'My coworkers and I were in the neighborhood, we decided to check up on whatever the heck is going on'.

'You have a ship?' the archer asked.

'We flew, the ring allows to fly through space' Jessica said while constructing an perfect copy to the girls sword of a few minutes ago.

'That...that's so.... Awesome! Our friend Adora can transform into a buff tall lady with a sword'.

'I saw that' Jessica replied dryly before her comm came to life. 

' _J-bird we've got a problem_ ' Simon shouted and an explosion lit up an planetoïd. 

'Anyone up for kicking some ass in space?' she asked with an grin and lit up the ship.


End file.
